I Can't Stop Thinking About You
by dellxalex
Summary: Dell fell in love with alex. Alex was a new student. Dell can't tell his true feeling to Alex. katio ask alex out and alex go out with katio but alex don't like katio she like dell tell his feeling or Alex will break up with katio? because katio is also cheating on alex please read this story
1. Chapter 1

Hello there My named is Dell Honne. I'm in High School and 16 years old. It's was class time and just blahing about math,and why not bother listing to it. When a person walk in its was a new student. ''Class please, Listen!" said the teacher . Then a pink long hair came in and wave '' Hello, My named is Alex Sunshine and nice to meet you all.'' said Alex.

''s-she is so beautiful!'' said what was in my mind. Then I just forget what I just say and back to not bother to listen to anyone .

It's was lunch time, then a pink long hair girl ask me ''hey,can you show me all around this school,please?'' pink hair asked. ''oh sure.''i said in a charming way.

As i show her everything she was pretty quiet girl. As I take her back to the class room she finally said something '' oh,thank you show me everywhere.'' she said in an excited way. As she left, my heart it just...pounding so hard? Then came my friend Nero Akita he was ask me these question about that girl. As I walked with Nero he was talk about the new girl. "hey, dell do you think that she going to like me? Nero asked in a joyful way. ''There it again my heart goes pounding so hard. I... don't know, whatever when someone talks about her my heart goes pounding like crazy?'' I asked myself '' I-i just want it to stop!''said myself in a hurtful way.

I was there walking home all suddenly I bumped on someone ''oh,I'm s-sorry.'' i said in apologetic way. I-it was her again and my heart goes pounding. ''Hey are you okay?''asked Alex. ''oh, I'm alright but thank you." what i said. Then i have to end it up to say that have to go but i really want to talk to her but i-i just ...don't feel like to.

Finally,I was home then my little sister Yuki Honne she want me to get a girlfriend, but i was thinking i was not ready for it. ''Come on brother tell me your day?''she asked while hugged my legs. ''oh,my day i-it was great and how is your day?" i asked her. ''Yes, brother i have and crazy day... blah blah''ask she was talking and i didn't listen at all. I was thinking why my heart keep pounding for no reason maybe i was too tired or something. Alright i think i going to sleep.

*****turn off the light and go to sleep*****

**hey sorry it was short i know really have bad grammar and i'm very sorry that it doesn't make sense i hope you guys still get it**

**thanks for listening**

**These is the characters:**

** Dell Honne ( the main character)**

** Alex Sunshine ( the main girl)**

** Katio Shion ( Alex's boyfriend)**

** Len Kagamine (buddy of Dell)**

** Nero Akita ( second of buddy of Dell)**

** Kamuir Gakupo (third of buddy of Dell)**

** Yuki Honne ( Dell's little sister )**

** Gigi Kagamine ( Len's little sister)**

** Miku Hatsune ( Katio's girlfriend #2)**

**Luka Megurine ( teacher)****  
**

**Neru Akita ( bestfriends with alex and len's girlfriend)**


	2. Chapter 2

***morning** **sunrise** *

''WAKE UP BROTHER YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!'' said yuki by pull my warm blanket. ''ah,I guess i have to wake up?" i said. By walking with yuki and I to school 'Bye brother have fun in school alright bye.'' yuki said. I waved back. Then while i was walking, I bumped to someone again. I-it was her again ''I'm sorry... you again?'' i asked. She look surprise like me ''oh, it's alright im fine but thanks.'' Alex said.

**Yuki's Pov: **

''Hey,yuki i think i saw your brother with some girl?" Gigi asked. ''What! really?" she asked

* i peek out in the window * _yay! i think brother is getting his love? _''I think he is in love yuki?'' asked Gigi. _I think i should go tell brother then he will be happy again! _''OK, class please take your text book and turn to page 235!'' asked Mrs. Akitao. ''umm yuki What are you peek out in the window is something wrong?'' asked my teacher. ''My brother is in love !''what i said out loud.

*everyone start to laugh* ''ummm yuki that good, but saved that for home alright?'' asked ''Ok, ."i said

**Dell's Pov: **

There i was with her i dont know what to do? ''ummm hey do you want to walk with me to school?" i asked nervously ''Sure!'' she said

while we walking my heart...it's just...keep pound wait..A-am I'm in Love!

**i'm sorry for really bad grammar im sorry .**


	3. Chapter 3

As i walked with her i keep thinking or I'm in love or maybe getting sick, but i just can't fall in love. I-i just not...ready for one said what was in my mind.

She was a quiet girl she didn't say nothing while we were walking. I wonder if she fell the same way ...ehhh what am i thinking she don't have feels about me maybe she is liking someone else.

We were here in school as she walked in side the classroom with me everybody start stare at me and it's give me the nuts.

*one of my math teacher walked inside the classroom* ''Good Morning ,!'' said by everyone. '' alright take your math text-book out and turn to page 457.." said by the teacher. As everyone gets out their textbook out, i just bother to take it out and turn what ever pages. It was lunch time.

**Alex's Pov:**

I was walking down in the hallway i was thinking is that boy is in love with me? or i 'm in love with him ? NO! it will never truth love is too powerful to be love by me.

When i was walking i notice there is a prom day on Next Friday. ''i guess i not go then no one will don't ask me.''said sadly Alex. I just walked away and i saw that boy again and my...heart is pounding hard as well.

**Dell's Pov:**

eh I saw here looking at me that i have something in my face but it wasn't it looks...that she going to fall down? As i walk up to her she just walked from me i was thinking to my self i was stupid to do that so i also left too.

As i walked i saw my friends Nero, Katio, and Len they all my pals we all been school together for years and years we were the ''4 boys'' what people called us. I-It just hated it said to myself. As i walked in from class Katio he walked to alex and talk with her she was surprise..

**sorry that is the end of chapter 3 and sorry i really have bad grammar but forgive me pls thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

As we in class time Someone was blahing about history. Finally it's over,school is over. Then I see katio is talking to Alex all suddenly my body start like using my arm to move away from her. Wait am I was...jealous from Katio my best friend. so i pack up my thing and go.

While i'm walking home. I saw Alex with her new friends and with...KATIO they were holding hands. Wait they are dating already,said what in my mind.

''Hey, dell come over here, ''said loudly Katio

''oh sure,'' i said loudly

As i walked over there, Alex started smiling at me so i smile back.

''Hey dell guess what i dating someone? ''show off Katio

When Katio blahing about he with Alex. Alex keep looking at me i was wondering if she like him backed

So we talked and talked unit i have to go home then i wave and said goodbye to everyone.

While i was walking home i was thinking about Alex and Katio holding hand then one my eye had tears. why am im crying.I walked until home is here i knock my house door'' Yuki open the door,'' said loudly while knocking the door.

"oh. brother your home do you want something to eat or drink?'asked yuki

''no,yuki i don't want anything'' said sadly me

'' brother what wrong?''asked yuki

''and why are you crying''?asked yuki

'' I said I'm fine alright yuki!'' said madly me

*walked to my room*

*lay on my bed*

''Am i'm jealous about katio because of Alex?'' asked myself

*knock from the door*

''brother, today i saw you with a girl are you jealous about something about her?'' asked Yuki in the door

- Quit moment-

**hey guys i'm sorry for the baddest grammar ever i try my hardest pls forgive my bad grammar thanks you**


	5. Chapter 5

***morning rise***

"brother, it time to wake up!'' yelling by yuki

"alright alright i will wake up!'' yell back from me

As I came outside and start walking to school tomorrow is the prom school I haven't anyone yet so I decide i go by myself.

"hey!'' said Len kagamine

''hey len!'' said me **(oh i almost forgot lenxneru is going to be here so if you don't these couple you can move on to the next chapter ok)**

''hey buddy so what up?" asked by me

"why are you standing there? Are you going with someone?" asked too much question len

''No i not going with anyone only myself.'' said dell

"really by your going by yourself!'' said len

'' Is there a problem of that huh?'' said dell

"no man i just feel bad for you going by your self" said len

" dude i alright ok i dont care that katio takes my alex" said dell

"wait what did you said you in love with alex?'' question len

''yea kinda everytime when i see her and my heart pound so hard like it wants to come out or something'' said by dell

''oh i feel bad for you bro.'' said len

"Is there something i can help you?'' asked len

"no, J-just forget ok." said dell

"oh ok i wil.'' said len

''alright I'm leaving ok bye i will see you later .'' said dell

''oh ok bye dell.'' said len

**len's Pov**

As i see dell walking away i feel he need someone to help him. "hello len-kun.'' said neru ''hello big brother.'' said gigi

"heys guys.''said len

'' why the face len-kun.'' asked neru

''oh tomorrow is the prom and I'm already going with you but dell is going by himself.'' said len

'' oh poor dell he has no one to go with.''said sadly neru

''yeah.''said len

''oh how about he comes with us!'' said len

''sure he can but how?"asked neru

"i have no idea how neru?" said len

**i'm sorry for my baddest grammar ever **


End file.
